


Zoey’s First Crush

by fistitout



Series: in another world (zombies!aus) [14]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, Zoey’s first crush, a tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: The tale of Zoey’s first crush, based off a tumblr ask.kokinu09 said: So I couldn’t sleep last night, and I had a thought.... Blaze Blakeley is two years older than Zoey.... WHAT IF... they had a little crush??





	Zoey’s First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So…here it is. Here ya go (also @unusual-ly ). Um, Zoey is twelve because that’s the youngest age I do for kids to have curshes. Which, would make Addison 20 and Zed 21.
> 
> So here it is, except Blaze is not my character so we have invented our own. Let’s call him…Lorenzo.

Addison had been over at Zed's house for a date night that had turned into hanging out with Zoey. Zevon had been called to her school and had asked Zed to babysit, and Addison was already there so she decided to stay too.

When Zed has gone to check on the dinner, Zoey moved from her spot on the floor to beside Addison. "Can I ask you something Addy?" Zoey asked.

"Of course, what's up?"

Zoey sat and leaned closer. She was fidgeting with her hands and looked more nervous than Addison had ever seen her. "Is everything alright?" Addison asked.

"Um, I wanted to know how you knew that you…liked Zed?"

Addison bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Do you think you have a crush, Zoey?"

Zoey glanced to the kitchen looked scared. It was pretty clear that she didn't want Zed to know what they were talking about. "We can go to your room and have some girl talk if you'd like," Addison whispered. "I'll take care of Zed."

Zoey smiled and nodded, climbing off the couch and running to the stairs. Addison got up and went into the kitchen. Zed stood up and turned to her, smiling. "I'm almost done in here."

"Change of plans," Addison said. "I have been requested for girl talk with your sister."

"Sweet. Let's go."

"Not you," Addison said. "Just me. Girl talk is just for girls. Sorry."

Zed frowned. "Why doesn't Zoey wanna talk with me?"

"It's girl talk Zed. Stuff just for girls." Addison explained. "I'd tell you if it's anything serious. Just trust me and hang out with Puppy until we finish."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't be sad," Addison said. "I'm giving you the dog."

"I wanna know what happens in my sister's life is all."

Addison moved to him and kissed his cheek. "The girl code says I can't tell you what happens in girl talk. But I'll let you know if it's anything seriously serious."

"Okay."

"Call us when dinner is ready?"

Zed nodded and Addison left the kitchen, running up the stairs and going into Zoey's room. She closed the door and Zoey motioned for her to sit in the bean bag beside her own.

"How do you know if you like someone?" Zoey asked.

Addison shrugged. "I have no idea. It just, you kinda know. They just make you all fluttery and happy inside. Who is it? Do I know them? Do they cheer with you?"

"Um, sorta," Zoey said. She held a pillow in her arms tightly. "My friend Zora? You remember her?"

Addison nodded. "Zora has a brother, named Lorenzo. And he's…very cute."

Addison couldn't help but notice her blushing. "Tell me more. I need all the details to know what's up."

"Lorenzo is fourteen," Zoey explained. "I've known him my whole life, because Zora is like my best friend. And, um, I started picking up on some things about him."

"Like?"

Zoey shrugged. "He's very cute. And funny. And energetic."

"Does he make you laugh and blush and feel all giddy inside?" Addison asked.

Zoey nodded again. "I don't like it. I hate this feeling. I feel stupid and-and brain dead when I can't figure out what to say or laugh at his stupid jokes. They're so stupid I hate myself for laughing."

Addison gave her a reassuring smile. "Your brother is horrible. His jokes suck ass. Sorry. Actually not sorry. You're in the sixth grade, you've heard curses."

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"Anyway, your brother is so stupid, but he's also very cute," Addison said. "And, ya know, I'm kinda stuck with him now."

"That's sad."

"I joke, I joke," Addison said with a giggle. "Now let's figure out this crush. I mean it's obvious you're crushing hard. You get this look when you talked about him. It's cute."

"The thing is, Lorenzo is my friend. Sorta, I mean." Zoey sighed. "I've known him my whole life and he was like a cool older brother—cooler than Zed. And then everything just changed."

"When do you think it first started? Or when did you realize?"

"Um, it didn't cross my mind until you and Zed came home," Zoey explained. "And I saw how you guys acted and…I started picturing me and Lorenzo like that. Um, a few months ago he punched this human in the face for picking on me and Zora. It was very…yeah."

Addison giggled. "I know what you mean. A guy protecting his sister is probably the most attractive state he can be in."

Zoey laughed at that. "Are you cheating on my brother? Because Zed doesn't fight people for me."

"He fights people for me and it's kinda really sexy."

"Ew!"

Addison laughed and ducked when Zoey threw a pillow at her. "Your brother is sexy as fuck! I'm not gonna lie to you."

"That's my brother! Don't talk about him like that!"

Addison laughed more and Zoey giggled too. "Well I definitely think you should try. There's no harm in trying and a little heartbreak never hurt. You're a cute girl so obviously you won't have heartbreak forever. Plus, you could get a boy out of this."

"Wait, you think I should go for it?"

Addison nodded. "It's worth a shot. Plus, I'm in town all summer so I can help you for the next three months. I'll be your wingman. I know Zeke, we cheer together still."

"Okay," Zoey said with a shy smile. "Oh, and don't tell Zed. I don't want to see what he'll be like with me having a crush."

"Of course I won't," Addison said. "This will stay between you and me. But if something does happen between you and Blaze—your crush—we'll have to tell him."

Zoey smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said. "I-Thank you. I'm glad I told you, especially since we're actually gonna do something about this!"

Addison laughed and Zoey leaned over and hugged her. From downstairs, Zed called them for dinner. "What do we tell him?"

"If he asks, just say 'girl talk'. I already told him we're having girl talk and he can't join because it's girl talk." Addison shrugged and stood up. "And maybe during dinner, I'll be thinking of a new scheme to figure out if Lorenzo may also have a crush on you."

Zoey grinned and nodded, standing up. "Okay, work your magic girl."

* * *

Two days later, Zoey found herself walking toward the Zora's household in her favorite dress and sneakers. ' _Confidence is key_ ' Addison had told her. ' _If you're in your favorite outfit you just feel so much more confident_.'

Zoey trusted Addison because she was in a successful six-year relationship. Her advice had to make sense.

Lorenzo was outside his house with several wheels around him. When she got a closer look it was clear he was changing the wheels on his and Zora's bikes and a third that didn't really belong to anyone in their house.

She stopped a few feet away from him and after a second he looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Zoey," he greeted.

Zoey smiled without even trying and gave a small wave. "Hi."

"Joey isn't home," he said with a shrug. "She'll be back at two."

"Where'd she go?"

"Grocery shopping."

Zoey nodded along. "Well, if it's okay with you, I actually came to hang out with you."

Lorenzo looked surprised. His sudden shift made her feel nervous but she stood her ground. ' _People are like animals. Okay well they are. But the point is that they can tell when you're afraid. And so don't show it, just keep doing what you're doing._ '

"You want to hang out with me?" he asked for clarification.

Zoey nodded. "I mean, I can help with whatever it is you're doing. But we never hang out, so I thought it'd be cool if we did."

Lorenzo chuckled and Zoey stopped her rambled explanation. "I'm down," he said. "Are you sure you can work in that dress though? I wouldn't want you to ruin it, it's very pretty."

Zoey's eyes widen in surprise and she nodded. "I-Yes. I can do _anything_ , especially in a dress."

Lorenzo laughed and Zoey felt something flutter in her chest. She panicked for a second then realized that _this_ is what people meant when they would say 'you gave me a heartbeat'.

Lorenzo's brows furrowed and he asked, "Everything alright? You look a little, I dunno, freaked out or something."

"I'm good." Zoey squeaked out. She cleared her throat and said in a much more controlled voice, "I mean, I'm fine. Let's fix these bikes, huh?"

Lorenzo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, alright."


End file.
